Its Kareoke Night!
by stargazer250
Summary: Rated for Miroku. Kagome takes the gang to her world. They go to a kareoke bar...things happen...many things. Sango the popstar, Inuyasha the reject and Kagome and friends the japanese destiny's child.


Oneshot about Kareoke!

Its Kareoke Night!

* * *

"C'mon Inuyasha! I promise, you'll like it!" Kagome pleaded.

"Feh! Your world is too noise and it stinks! Why should we go?"

"Inuyasha, I think you should consider that there is ramen there, " Miroku reminded him, but a mischeivous smile played on his lips, revealing his true thoughts. ((A/N: If you can't guess your pathetic...hint: gropegropegropemanywomen))

"Yeah, and," Kagome continued, "I have a suprise planned for you guys!"

"What suprise?" Inuyasha asked, now alert. Kagome's suprises weren't always harmless. Little did he know that he had just unmeaningly agreed to go.

"You'll see! C'mon Sango, Miroku, Shippou. You guys have to be touching either Inuyasha or I to go through the well."

* * *

"Inuyasha come play on the playstation with me!" Souta nagged, not one minute after they had got in the door.

"Um, Souta, take Shippou with you instead okay? I have to explain kareoke to Inuyasha." Kagome saved, setting Shippou down and Souta dragged him off.

"Karry o kee?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, We're going to a Karoeke bar. There's a stage and you go up and sing songs. You'll get to hear the tune and read the lyrics first though."

"Singing?!?" Sango looked incredilous.

"Yup! Its lots of fun. Eri and Yuka are coming too. Us three are the Japanese Destiny's Child!" ((A/N: Inside joke))

"So, Kagome, is that the jealous boyfriend?" Eri asked. They had ambushed her when they had arrived at seven thirty.

"Um...well...we're just friends guys!" Kagome lied, knowing her feelings for Inuyasha were much more.

"Oh ho? We'll see after tonight I guess." Yuka mused, dropping the subject as Inuyasha came over.

"Oi, are we going to get started or what?"

Miroku was first.

He walked out onto the stage, looking a bit strange in the baggy black jeans and white tee shirt. Kagome groaned when his music started to play, typical.

His voice was a bit higher, but the song itself was perfect.

_Some men are attracted to a pair of big blue eyes  
It takes a pretty face to make their temperature rise  
Looks aren't that important  
Just icing on the cake  
What really turns me on is the shake _

Shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
Come on baby you know what I like  
Shake it real funky shake it real low  
Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more  
It's a natural attraction  
Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake  
What really turns me on is the shake

Eve first said to Adam  
Which outfit do you like  
The maple or the fig leaf  
Now honey they both look nice  
Clothes don't mean that much to me  
Maybe you better go and ask the snake  
And what really turns me on is the shake

Shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
Come on baby you know what I like  
Shake it real funky shake it real low  
Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more  
It's a natural attraction  
Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake  
What really turns me on is the shake

(Shake it)

Gary, Indiana  
Mobile, Alabama  
Phoenix, Arizona  
Bismarck, North Dakota  
New York, L.A.  
Houston, Tampa Bay  
London, Tokyo  
Everywhere you go

Shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
Come on baby you know what I like  
Shake it real funky shake it real low  
Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more  
It's a natural attraction  
Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake  
What really turns me on is the shake  
What really turns me on is the shake

And then, before anyone could interupt, he started again.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No 5 _

_One, two , three four, five  
everybody in the car so come on let's ride  
To the liqueur-store around the corner,  
the boys say they want some gin and juice  
but I really don't wanna  
beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep 'cause talk is a cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
and as I continue you know they're gettin' sweeter  
so what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
to me flirtin' it's just like a sport  
anything fly it's all good let me dump it  
please set in the trumpet _

He started strutting around the stage, snapping his fingers.

a little bit of Monica in my life  
a little bit of Erica by my side  
a little bit of Rita is all I need  
a little bit of Tina is what I see  
a little bit of Sandra in the sun  
a little bit of Mary all night long  
a little bit of Jessica here I am  
a little bit of you makes me your man

jump up and down and move it all around  
shake your head to the sound put your hands an the ground  
take one step left and one step right  
one to the front and one to the side  
clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
and if it looks like this then you doin' it right

a little bit of Monica in my life  
a little bit of Erica by my side  
a little bit of Rita is all I need  
a little bit of Tina is what I see  
a little bit of Sandra in the sun  
a little bit of Mary all night long  
a little bit of Jessica here I am  
a little bit of you makes me your man

Trumpet, the Trumpet!  
Mambo No 5

a little bit of Monica in my life  
a little bit of Erica by my side  
a little bit of Rita is all I need  
a little bit of Tina is what I see  
a little bit of Sandra in the sun  
a little bit of Mary all night long  
a little bit of Jessica here I am  
a little bit of you makes me your man

I do all to fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide you and me gonna touch the sky

Finishing with a grin he walked off the stage, letting Sango, who wouldn't make eye contact, on to sing. Kagome groaned, again. Sango, the **_popstar?!_**

_Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it _

She was nervous. Her voice was deeper that the american star's and she was blushing.

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Sango stood still, her hands behind her back, swaying foot to foot, then, as if no one was watching, she closed her eyes and started to dance, just sinple stuff, moving to the beat.

_It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly taking over me _

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now

When she opened her eyes, Sango realized what she had been doing and quickly exited the stage. Next was Inuyasha.

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
she's seeing other guys  
emotions obscured  
the sun is gone  
the nights are long  
and I am left while the tears fall  
did you think that I would cry on the phone?  
do you know what it feels like, being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

His voice was quite a bit lower and very off tune, but its the thought that counts, right?

_swing swing swing  
from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
can you help me find a way  
to carry on again _

wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
she's seeing other guys  
she knows I was wrong  
the notes are old  
they bend they fold  
and so do I to a new love

did you think that I would cry on the phone?  
do you know what it feels like, being alone?  
i'll find someone new

swing swing swing  
from the tangles of my heart  
is crushed by a former love  
can you help me find a way  
to carry on again?

bury me  
you thought your problems were gone  
carry me  
away away away!

_swing swing swing  
from the tangles of my heart  
is crushed by a former love  
can you help me find a way  
to carry on again? _

Touched by the song, Kagome joined the others in clapping for the hanyou. She was up next with Eri and Yuka. They had practised the song so much as kids that they were right on tune, and, they had dance moves to go with it.

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change? _

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

Kagome:  
_Remember the other day  
I would call, you would say  
"Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady  
If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday _

I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

Kagome:  
_What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you wit'  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try and change it now  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?  
Gettin caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name _

I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who

_  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name _

Yuka  
_Where my ladies at  
(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)  
Can you say that, come on  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)  
All the girls say  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
What? I can't hear you  
(Yea yea yea yea)  
All my ladies say  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
All the girls say  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
Break it down  
(Oh woo, oh) _

Everyone stared. It was amazing. All the other people in the bar set their mugs or glasses down and started clapping suddenly along with the gang.

Someone in the audience had been talking pictures throught Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and the girls preformances. When they were outside, waiting for a taxi, she came up to them

"Hi, I'm Kisha Kaiga." She panted breathlessly, " I'm with the Tokyo Journal and I was wondering if you'd mind giving a statement to go along with the pictures for Thursday's article."

"Um, yeah, sure," Kagome replied, begining with names.

* * *

Thats where this tale ends mind you. On the last note, it was heard for a week after Inuyasha humming something that sounded suspitiously like _say my name say my name if no one is around you_.......

Also, from that day forth, he called her Kagome, not wench.'

* * *

The End! I thought I needed a break from all my other fics to write something cute and funny.

Gazer


End file.
